


Sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some old drabble from tumblr that was posted in response to someone else's fanart, that i've lost track of. oh well.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sleepy

You peeked into the Cardinal's office in the late afternoon, the setting sun beaming in with an orange glow through the tall windows behind his desk. Copia sat hunched over on his desk, head resting against his forearms with his eyes closed. With a small smile you quietly toed over to him, reaching over to delicately brush an errant lock of hair from his face. Copia sighed lightly, the furrow in his brow relaxing slightly.

"Lets get you to bed..." you murmur, coming around behind the desk to gingerly pull his chair out, Copia grumbling half-consciously at the disturbance. You tucked a shoulder beneath his arm, your other coming to grasp under his knees as you hoisted him up with not too much effort. Although you weren't a body builder yourself, the man was tiny, so it wasn't too hard to lift him for the short trip to his bedchamber a few feet away.

Copia's arm clung around the back of your neck, his breath tickling your neck as his head lolled against your shoulder. Reaching the bed you bent over with a light grunt, trying your best to gently set him down on the bed. With an exerted exhale you reached for his ankles, tugging off his shoes and tossing them to the floor. As you reached for the edge of the blanket to pull it over him, a hand came to wrap around your wrist.

"Stay?" Copia murmured, sleepy eyelids blinking at you slowly.

With a gentle smile down at him, you leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Okay."


End file.
